


A Corporate

by Amas197



Category: Hugh Jackman - Fandom
Genre: Conflict, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amas197/pseuds/Amas197
Summary: What happens when you fall in Love with a man that is 20 years older than you? All the challenges that you'll have to face between what society and your family would say  in order to be together. This is the story of KatherineMcCallister and Nicholas Pendleton on their journey to be happy against all odds.





	. Prologue

Prologue:

Nicholas Pendleton is a very wealthy man also very handsome and attractive even though he's 43 years old. Since the age of 19 years old he has been working to build his family fortune and his at the same time. His family and himself have the most well renowned companies across the United States and Europe but working every day for the past 24 years he has come to the point where he is still single. Yes, he has had many women, but he has never settled for any of them because mostly he thinks and knows that every single one of them is behind his fortune. However, that's about to change once he meets Katherine. Katherine is the daughter of on of the many investors his company has Sir Darwin McCallister. The first time he saw Katherine in the at their first meeting in his office he was amazed by her beauty but he knew that the age difference betwwen them would make a relationship impossible. Also not only an age diffrrence but the fact the she is the daughter of one of his most important investor.


	2. Seeing Him for The First time

Katherine  
Here I stand with 23 years about to take over the family business and start relations with one of the many business partners my father has. From what I’ve been told by my father he’s a very important one of all the things that my father told me the one that keeps in my mind is that he is a man that you must be careful and that he can also be deceiving. I imagine a man in his late 60s just like my father almost bald and possibly with a temper that I don’t want to deal with.  
-Miss McCallister, Sir Pendleton will see you now. – His secretary says and just like that I’m drifted away from my thoughts.  
As I walk towards the man’s office, I can’t help a sense of nervousness run thru my body. I ask myself what got me so nervous but once I reach his office door my nerves increase as I’m about to know on the door.  
-Come in! – I hear, and I enter the office without knowing what to expect at all I proceed to close the door behind me and once I turn around, I look at his office.  
His office is huge too much white for my taste and seems modern that’s a new one considering that this man might be the same age as my father but who knows. Also, I see that it has this big window that has an incredible view to Manhattan and as I continue my little viewing, I finally reach to him. His back is facing me and from what I see he is around 6 feet tall, dark brown colored hair and I might be wrong about his age but who knows. He is dressed in a black suit which is very adjusted to his frame I can almost see his muscles thru the suit.  
He hasn’t turned around yet and my nerves are betraying me would he turn around already. After 5 more minutes I decide to speak.  
-Sir Pendleton my name is… and just when I was about to introduce myself, he turns around and suddenly, my mind can’t function well.  
When he turned around, I see a man that obviously wasn’t more than 40 something I was right about his suit it is fitted to his frame. As I continue looking at him I can’t with the thought of how handsome he is those green, brownish eyes that most probably are haze looking back at me analyzing me possibly, he has a stubble and from I can see from where I’m standing somewhat gray hairs showing. Also, I think he might have noticed I’m a little nervous because he just smirked at me as I continue looking at him, I think what in the world wait a minute this can’t be the owner of this company surely, he must be the son of the owner.  
-Miss McCallister? – He speaks oh God now I know I’m doomed his voice sounds rough with a sort of elegance no one should be allowed to have the looks for such voice. – Are you okay?  
-Yes, Sir Pendleton. – I say, and I can’t hide my nervousness  
\- Please call me Nicholas, Sir makes me feel old and I am but let’s not talk about that. – He says and of course sound old calling him Sir.  
\- Are you the owner? – I ask and realize that was a stupid question  
\- The last time I checked I was. You were expecting someone older in the verge of using a wheelchair? – He says, and he didn’t even avoid the sarcasm.  
\- No Sir, I mean Nicholas is that my father told me somethings and I honestly was expecting someone to be around the same age as him. – I say and he’s looking at me with this look questioning what I’m about to say next.  
\- I see, so your dad Sir McCallister is retiring and letting you take the wheels of his business I thought your brother would. – He says and a little part of me is telling me that he is trying to see how much I can handle.  
-Well Nicholas at first that was the plan, but Michael has a lot going on right now and my father thought that this would be a good experience. – I told him as he is articulating his next question.  
-Uhm okay, and how old are you? – He asks and why that has to do with me here but still I respond.  
\- I’m 23 years old. – I says.  
\- I’m 43 just for the record and well that would be all for now I’ll see you first thing Monday morning Miss McCallister. – He finally says, and he walks out from behind his desk and reaches for my hand placing a kiss on top of it. – It would be a pleasure working with you. -And he goes back behind his desk.  
\- I would see you first thing Monday morning. – I say, and I walk out of his office. 43 years old he doesn’t seem like it’s okay Katherine get yourself together he is basically your boss. I continue with my mental talk and get in my car to go to my apartment.


	3. First Day

Nicholas  
She leaves the office and I quite find this really amusing I can almost say endearing quite a woman to be attracted to also. She reminds me of her on how she looked at me those brownish/honey, her black hair and that smile most of all the shish smile drove me mad. However, as I continue my mental talk, I realized I'm going to have as my associate the daughter of my most important investor.  
\- Sir Pedleton? - I hear my secretary calling outside my office. - You have a meeting in 15 minutes. - Dammit the meeting I totally forgot about that. - Sir, do you with to post pone it.  
\- No, tell them I will be there in a couple minutes. - I hear her respond and leaves.  
Before I get to this meeting I head to the bathroom and there I stare at my reflection and I see I'm having more gray hair in my head I also start noticing aging marks and all I can think is how I haven't settled yet and formed a family. As I continue with my mental talk I remember when I was almost about to get married but everything went straight to hell when a drunk driver hit my fiancée and she was in a coma for 2 months and passed away, since then I haven't been inclined on starting another relationship. Of course, I've had a lot of night stands but with that I only try to fill the loneliness that fills me in which it stays there. I walk out of the bathroom, fix my tie and head to the meeting. 

Katherine  
I finally get to my apartment and immediately call my best friend Madeline. Madeline and I have been best friends since middle school and she is basically the only one who understands me. I reach for my cellphone and call her.  
-What’s up hotness. – She says I live her spirit  
\- Can you come to my apartment I need to talk to you about something. – I tell her, and she lets out an annoyed sigh.  
\- Listen Katherine if this is about you and your obsession about that guy that we were talking about two weeks ago I prefer to stay home. – She tells me, and I can’t help to laugh at this.  
\- No, no is not that guy. However, it involves a guy more likely a man. – I says  
\- A man hum? This should be interesting. Okay I’ll see you there. – I hang up with Madeline and proceed to do something for me and her to eat. 

 

45 minutes later  
I hear someone knock the door and I go to check as I see thru the peak hole, I see is Madeline. I open the door.  
-So, tell me about this man. – She asks, and I yank her inside.  
I tell her all about him and she is looking at me intently waiting for my next word as I’m about to continue talking about him she stops me.  
-So, let me guess this straight you’re telling me that this man is 43 years old and he doesn’t look like it and that he shouldn’t have those certain looks. Can you tell me where you met this man?  
-So, this man is my boss or as I better say my dad and him are business partners.  
\- Katherine what in the living hell. – She says, and I pull out my phone and search for him on google and a picture appears just the way I described him to her. I show her, and he mouth immediately falls. – Well hello sex on legs! – She literally screams  
\- Lower your voice. – I tell her  
\- There’s no way he is 43 and if he is damn, he’s hot.  
\- That’s not the point Madeline. – I tell her  
\- And then Katherine enlighten me. What is the point? – She asks  
\- Well I’m going to be working with him and this is going to be a challenge. – I tell her.  
\- Well is certainty is and be careful you don’t end up between his legs. – She says and laughs.  
We continue talking and I see is already 10 p.m. *Shit* I think I must wake up early and the last thing I want is to be late the first day. 

Next Morning  
I wake up and go thru my normal routine and start getting dressed. I choose as an outfit mid-thigh black skirt, a beige tank like blouse, black heals, some stud earrings, my make up I leave it light and I put some perfume on. Before I head out, I look at myself and I like my outfit, confident I leave my apartment and head out to the company.  
I reach the company and I’m greeted by the secretary.  
-Miss McCallister, Sir Pedleton is on his way he advises me to show you your office and then you wait for him at his office.  
-Okay. -Is the only thing I say and proceed to follow her.  
-This would be your office Ma’am and that door is Sir Pedleton office. – She says and before I can say something, I hear someone behind us.  
-Well someone showed you your office before me. – I turn around and there he is. -Margaret thank you very much I’ll take it from here. – He says and shakes the lady’s hand and she leave.  
\- So, my office is right next door anything you need don’t hesitate to knock okay. – He tells me.

Nicholas  
She looks way to beautiful in that outfit simple and no much make up just the way I like it. I can tell she is nervous, and she hasn’t spoken much.  
-Miss McCallister are you okay? – I asks  
-Yes, Sir Pedleton, sorry I mean Nicholas. – She says  
\- I see you remember my name, so I told you mine, but you didn’t tell me yours unless you want me to keep calling you Miss McCallister. – I says  
\- Katherine my name. -She says and gives me a shy smile. God, she must stop doing that.  
\- Well Katherine I leave you alone, so you can get settle in your office anything you need I’m next door. – I tell her and turn around and leave.

I get in my office and sit on my chair and start thinking that I need to leave this woman alone. This is a conflict of interest and this could never happen. Not only is a conflict of interest but the age difference is huge I can be her father! And my sub conscious steps in *but you are not*. Either way I must remain as far of her as possible and great she is right next door this is going to be harder than I thought. If she keeps dressing like that, with little to no make up and that perfume she was wearing this is going to turn bad for me at least.


End file.
